Those Loved Memories
by Just-Can't-Stop-Loving-Shady
Summary: After wreaking Morty, its time for Eli to go back to school, what will happen when he sees clare for the first time after the wreak? Please read and review! Oneshot


**I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters in it. **

**About a week after I crashed Morty, it was time. I had to go back to school. Not only did I not want to go to school because everyone would know about the crash, but also because,**_** she **_**would be there. I wondered if**_** she **_**was over me. I hoped that **_**she**_** wanted to get back together with me. I wanted **_**her**_** to say something along these lines : "Oh Eli! I'm so sorry I was such a bitch and left you in the hospital half dead, and then went to party, will u please take me back?" But for some crazy reason, I didn't think that was going to happen.**

**I still had a cast on my leg and had to use these stupid crutches. It sucked. But Bullfrog and CeCe still made me go to school. How could they think this was the best for me? Bullfrog had said something about going to school and facing your fears. Did he really think I was scared of **_**her**_**? Did he think that I would immediatly see**_** her **_**and begin to cry? Or break down? Or possibly have another suicide attempt? That was what everyone called the crash, even though I'm sure they knew deep down this was not what that was about. **__**I wondered how people could even say that about the crash! I was not trying to kill myself because**_** she **_**was breaking up with me! And i definatly was not trying to kill myself because of Julia. I mean sure everyone on earth knew that I felt guilty and responsible for what happen to Julia but when **_**she **_**though that I wasn't over Julia I was amazed! It really did astonish me how**_** she **_**didn't think I loved her! Or how**_** she **_**though that I was just going to move on! Feelings like that, the type of feelings that I had for **_**her**_** just don't go away. I was in love with **_**her**_**! For**_** her **_**to tell me that we needed to take a break...I just didn't know what I should think.**

**The minute I got in the car with CeCe I broke down. This was exactly what I was afraid of. All of the feelings that I felt for **_**her**_**, the way**_** she **_**just broke me, when I needed**_** her **_**the most. How could**_** she**_**? How could**_** she **_**break her promise to me like that? What was WRONG with **_**her**_**? What the hell is WRONG with ME? **

**"Eli, are you okay hun?" CeCe asked. I looked at her with tears streaming down my face. My eyes were red and puffy and my eyeliner was running and smuging. I took my sleeve and wiped my eyes. I could not go to school and look like this. I could not let anyone see me like this. I could not let**_** her **_**see me like this! "I'm okay CeCe"I said unconvincingly. "Just you know, old thoughts kill me..." I whispered sheading a tear. "Be strong" CeCe said patting my back sheading a tear or two herself. **

**I was extremely mad at the fact that I couldn't drive! But I never regreted crashing Morty. It was the last time that I saw **_**her**_**. The last time**_** she **_**would probably ever talk to me. **

**After too short of a period of time went by, we were at Degrassi. I decided that I would be strong and not letting anything stand in my way. I was not going to let**_** her **_**stand in my way! Then again, I had no idea how I would feel when I saw**_** her **_**after so long. A week without **_**her **_**felt like a year. **

**I got out of the car with my crutches in hand and book bag on my shoulder. "Try to have a nice day baby" CeCe said unsure of herself. "Sure CeCe" I said closing the door behind me. As the car drove away I realized I was alone.**

**I went to my locker and then quickly got to class before anyone could ask me about the accident. I assumed everyone knew that the emo kid had crashed his hearse and was now in depression because the love of his life had left him. What a soap opera. When I got into class Ms. Ellington asked me how I was doing. I replied fine and sat in my seat. Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone! Then I saw a new girl come in, she gave her slip to and then sat down behind me. "Hi" she said. I looked behind me. She was very cute. Not in an attractive way but more in a little girl way. "Hey" I said with a smile "I'm Eli" I said and stuck out my hand. "I'm Imogen" she said and shook my hand. She had big bandages all over her arms. I wondered but then decided not to ask. She noticed me looking and said "Its nothing, you know somethimes I just get so frusterated I..." I raised my eyebrow " Uh huh?" I responded. "What happen to you? You look like you got into a wreak" she exclamied. You don't know the half of it, I thought. "Nothing just had an accident" I said firmly and turned around. **

**I was walking in the hall after first period and had just got a ton of makeup work. Sucked. I went to open my locker when I noticed**_** her**_**. **_**She **_**came at me with her beautiful green eyes that I had always loved. That short chesnut colored hair with those big bouncy curls. And**_** her **_**amazing frail porcline skin. I would do anything to have**_** her **_**back.**

_**She**_** came up to my locker and stopped "Eli, How are you?" **_**she **_**asked sweetly. I opened my mouth to respond when I noticed a guy coming out of the blue. He came and put his arm around**_** her **_**and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey I've been looking everywhere for you Clare, who's this?"**

_**So in then end hope you liked it! Read and Review Please! By the way that was a one shot.**_


End file.
